It is customary to provide cartons of the wrap around types which are preferably formed of paperboard and the like. Such cartons have two terminal panels which are folded into substantially coplanar relation and are locked together by means of integral locking means including at least one locking tab. Such closure panels and locks have a deficiency in that the resultant closure panel is of a predetermined width whereas the size of containers or like products enclosed in such cartons may vary slightly to provide either an over tight condition or a loose condition. The loose condition, particularly, is highly undesirable.